Recenzja dramatu „Karlińscy” Władysława Tarnowskiego (Gubernatis)
[[Plik:Defence of Olsztyn (Silesia) in 1587.png|thumb|Kazimierz Alchimowicz Obrona Olsztyna.]] – We Lwowie ukazał się nowy dramat wierszem wybitnego poety i muzyka galicyjskiego hrabiego Władysława Tarnowskiego. Autor miał oryginalną i szczęśliwą myśl, aby poprzedzać go swą piękną symfonią, którego mieliśmy szczęście słuchać we Florencji na niezapomnianym koncercie danym przez hrabiego Tarnowskiego wiosną 1873. Podajemy tutaj w skrócie treść dramatu. Jesteśmy w XVII wieku, w domu polskiego szlachcica Karlińskiego, podczas gdy król Stephen Batory triumfuje na Rosjanami. Karliński jest stary; zawsze walczył u boku króla; stracił sześciu synów na polu; zostaje mu tylko jeden, młody Izydor. Jest nieobecny w szkole wojskowej hetmana wielkiego. Płótno unosi się; w wigilię święta; ojciec i matka czytają Biblię; księga otwiera się na historię ofiary Izaaka; matka przerywa mu i mówi z wielką dozą prawdy i poezji, że Bóg nigdy nie zapyta biorąc taką ofiarę matki. Czytania dokonuje Maria, młoda sierota, cała słodycz, która została przyjęta do domu Karlińskiego. Potajemnie kocha Izydora. Nadchodzi list ogłaszający, w jaki sposób Izydor wraca. Przenoszenie sceny między krewnymi i synem. Maria ma kontempluje i smutno myśli, że żaden dom sierocie nie otworzyłby się dla uczczenia jego powrotu; Izydor i Maria zostają sami. Następuje rozmowa krótka, żywa, gwałtowna; znali się dziećmi, widzą się znów w młodości i obejmują się. Przybywają krewni; na początku są skłonni do surowości, wcale nie myśląc o szczęściu tego dnia, przebaczają i błogosławią. Podczas gdy im błogosławią, stary portret spada ze ściany; matka widzi rycerza, który galopuje w kierunku domu, dzwony wydają żałobne kuranty; rycerz wchodzi, by ogłosić, że król umarł; wszyscy klękają lub odchodzą za kurtynę. W drugim akcie, hrabia palatyn wyjawia Karlińskiemu niebezpieczeństwa królestwa, przez dużą liczbę pretendentów do korony. Przychylność zyskuje Zygmunt ze Szwecji, syn Jagiellonki. Karliński otrzymuje zadanie obrony Olsztyny przed Austriakami; Syn Izydor chce pójść za nim pod każdym warunkiem; matka odczuwa ogrom ofiary i częściowo także jej choć pozostaje blisko swego syna i opiekuje się rannymi. Z trzeciej strony stoją kobiety z twierdzy, aby obejrzeć bitwę. Zwycięzcą ogłasza się Karlińskiego; Karliński powraca jednak ze spuszczoną przyłbicą, bo nie ma odwagi wytrzymać spojrzenia żony, która go zapyta go o syna, który walczył jak lew i wpadł do niewoli jenieckiej. Karliński układa się o powrocie więźniów; oferuje wszystkich Austriaków tylko za swego syna; kapitan wroga żąda kapitulacji, grożąc, że zawiesi Izydora naprzeciw murów, po to by pierwszym ranionym przez Karlińskiego był jego własny syn. Karliński jest przerażony, ale woła, że zanim został ojcem, był obywatelem, żądając od Austriaka, aby wyszedł; a jego matka towarzyszy mu ze swą straszliwą klątwą. W czwartym akcie Izydor jest przykuty łańcuchem i jakby krzyżem na ziemi; Zborowski, zwolennik Niemców, wchodzi na wpół pijany; kochał już matkę lzydora; idzie do austriackiego dowódcy, aby błagać o wolność; tymczasem austriaccy żołnierze obrażają krzyż Izydora, który nie raczy odpowiedzieć. Wchodzi jego matka jako Cygan; Austriacki kapitan zaprasza ją, by przepowiedziała los młodemu więźniowi; matka rozpoznaje dziecko; Mielęcki, przyjaciel lzydora, przybywa z kilkoma swymi towarzyszami, aby go uwolnić; toczy się wielka, nierówna walka; Mielęcki umiera raniony w pobliżu przyjaciela. W piątym akcie Izydor jest przywiązany do bastionu przed polską armatą; jego Maria, która jest lunatyczką idzie szukać go i uwolnić, i spada z przepaść; nieszczęśliwy omen; katastrofa się dokonała, Karliński dla obrony ojczyzny poświęca ostatniego syna; wygrywa, i idzie do klasztoru, by prosić Boga o przebaczenie za dzieciobójstwo. Podsumowanie nie może dać precyzyjnego obrazu wartości scenicznej dramatu; mimo tej niedoskonałej, z którą oddaliśmy tutaj Karlińskich, wydaje nam się, że możemy dedukować, że akcja, mimo kilku przejść lirycznych, które ją przerywają, jest bardzo dramatyczna i zapisana w tonie, który nazywa się tonem majorowym, i doskonale nadaje się do dramatu, zwłaszcza w przypadku dramatu patriotycznego, co jednak nie umniejsza szczególnej przyjemności pierwszego aktu, jako bardzo delikatnego działa, w którym poetycka finezja Tarnowskiego dała doskonałe świadectwo. Kategoria:Angelo de Gubernatis Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Recenzje